Bella's First Game of Truth or Dare
by KendallCullen333
Summary: This story contains Emmett getting kick out of Wal-Mart. Also Jasper is in a mental hospital and Bella at Mikes. Read to see why First Fanfic be easy on me. Disclaimer for all chapters: I dont own Twilight it all belongs to SM.
1. Bella's Dare

Disclamier: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer's does

**This story contains Emmett getting kick out of Wal-Mart. Jasper in a mental hospital and Bella kissing Mike Newton. 100 years after Breaking Dawn. No Renesmee. This is my first fanfic be nice.**

**Bella POV.**

I was sitting in Edwards lap doing nothing when I heard Emmett say:

" Im bored ! "

Shit when ever Emmetts bored we **_all _** pay, but before I could run Emmett ran into me.

" Bellsie do you and Eddie want to play truth or dare." He said with a puppy dog face.

" Fine, Edward what about you."

" I personally don't want to, but sinces you want to I will."

Emmett squealed and draged me downstairs. Everybody was sitting in a circle, Alice was bouncing up in down in Jaspers lap.

" OMG Bella'' Alice sqealed. " This is going to be so much fun."

" I hope.'' Was all I could say, I was nervous I heard storys about Cullen Truth or Dare. I sat down in Edwards lap just as Emmett said " Im going first! ''

"So" Emmett said slyly " Bellsie truth or-

I cut him off.

" Dare " I said

" I dare you to go to Mike Newtons in lingerie and and say ' I love you so much ' and dont leave tell you see me in the window. "

My face went blank and I heard Edward growling and snarling under me.

" Its okay if he trys anything I'll let you rip him apart. "

It seemed to calm him down a little. All of a sudden Alice grabed my hand and said " Time to dress you up" as she draged me up the stairs. She immediately ran to her closet and pulled out the most revealing piece of black fabric.

" You are expexting me to where that. " I growled.

" Yep " The annoying pixie repiled

I got into it and Alice did my hair and make up and made me were black stilettos then shoved me down the stairs. Edward was at my side in a flash kissing my neck.

" Get a room " Emmett called

" Shut the fuck up. " I growled

" Lets get going. " Alice called

" Fine " I growled

We piled in Alice's Porsche. I was annoyed with Emmett who keep making comments on my outfit. Finally we got to Mike's house. I got out of the car and walked to my doom...

**Cliffy sorry and sorry if its short 5 reviews and I'll post another chapter TTFN**

** - Kendall**


	2. Bella and Emmett's Dare

**Thank you for reviewing I wont talk much so here it goes.**

**Bella POV**

I walked up to Mikes door and knocked, he opened the door in Teenage Munant Ninja Turtles pajamas. I stiffled a giggle. His eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw me.

" B- Bella is that you.'' He stuttered. As he tuke in my outfit

" Yep and I want to tell you that I really want you. " I said seductively, even though on the insides I was screaming ' Fuck you Emmett

" O-Okay " he said as I saw a boner coming from his pants. I alson heard growling from the car, probably Edward hearing Mike's thoughts.

" Come in beautiful. " Mike said as he got his bearings back.

I followed him inside, he lead me up a staircase to a , Teenage Munant Ninja Turtle room. He must be overly obsessed. He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat down gingerly, but Mike wasn't so gentle.

He put his arm around my waist pullend me into his dirty body. Then it gets worse, he stared kissing me. He was pulling his shirt and trying to pull of my lingerie. Finally I saw Emmett outside the window, I also saw a flash. Emmett did not just take a picture of that. I yank myself away from Mike and yelled: ' It was a dare.'

Mike ran after me pants at his ankles yelling ' Your lying ' intill he fell on the floor. I ran outside. Emmett was laughing his head off. Jasper was having a hard time not laughing either. Alice and Rosalie looked at me with respect. Edward was walking over to me with a mad expression on his face.

" Im going to kill Newton. " Edward growled.

" Calm down Edward. " I tried to sound like everything was ok I guess I wasn't doing a good job because I felt calm to, so it must have been Jasper. I sent him a look that said _Thank You_ he just nodded. Then I relized that I could truth or dare somone and it would of course be Emmett. So I attacked right there.

" Emmett truth or dare." Emmett pouted and said

" Don't you know me at all dare of course. " He said with a cocky grin

I finally relized what I was going to do and I guess Alice did to because we both ended up laughing.

" Emmett I dare you to...

**Cliffy **

**Im not that mean keep reading**

**"** go to Wal-Mart and do everything we tell you to do tell you get kicked out. "

" Bella Bella Bella thats easy but we'll have to go tomorrow, because it's close right know.''

" K Emmett just don't expect us to go easy on you. "

_NEXT_DAY_

**Still Bella POV**

" Emmy O Emmy time to go to Wal-Mart! " I called upstairs.

" Bellsie O Bellsie im ready. " Emmett said as he skipped yes skipped down the stairs.

" Lets go everyone " I said knowing they could hear me.

We all went in my midnight blue Ferrari. Carlisle and Esme were on a honeymoon so the Cullen kids were all alone. The drive to Wal-Mart was fun with me and Alice laughing and Emmett looking nervous. I pulled into Wal-Mart parking lot and we all got out. We walk in and I already knew what I was going to say.

" Emmett dress up like Sherlock Holmes and try to arrest someone. " **(A/N I got the idea watching Elementary.)**

" Okay Bella you can play Watson. "

" Fine " I said to Emmett as I stuck my tongue out.

We dressed up and walked over to a scrawny teenager. Then Emmett boomed 'WHY DID YOU KILL HIM'

" I didn't kill anyone. " The kid said but he also wet himself. Everybody was looking at us.

" YES YOU DID. " Emmett boomed again.

" Fine I killed him don't hurt me." The kid said running off

Me and Emmett were roll on the floor laughing. Then the family walked over and we got up. Time for Emmett's next dare.

**Thank you for reading my story. Im going to start dedicating chapters to the best fans. What that means is if I use your dare or truth I dedicate the chapter to you. So review and give me things for Emmett to do and truth or dares. TTFN**

** - Kendall**


	3. Emmett and Jasper's Dare

**This chapter goes out to ****_award show music _****Arabeth, twilghtsmylif and dancer4life thank you for you ideas and support. Also I'd like to thank my other reveiwers.**

**Bella POV**

**"** Emmett I dare you to go up to the sales woman and ask where the tampons are. " Alice said while smiling.

" Okay easy, weird but easy. " Emmett said, he didn't even seem scared.

Emmett walked off to the sales lady and I just had to wait and watch.

**Emmetts POV**

I walked over to the sales lady, this was going to be easy. I already had an idea.

" Excuse me miss? " I asked in my sweetest voice as I **_( as Bella and Edward say)_** dazzeled her.

" Uh um " she seemed to be putty in my hands. YES. I read her name tag Sally. Okay plan don't fall me now.

" Well Sally were are the tampons? " I asked in a sweet voice. My family was rolling on the floor laughing.

" Um aisle 10. " She looked taken back. YES. Again. Then she broke me out of my thoughts.

" Um may I ask you why? " She looked scared. It was FUNNY.

" For a bloody nose why else. " I said walking off.

" That was priceless Emmett. " Jasper said while leaning on a sign that said _**HEAD OVER TO DICKS SPORTING GOODS FOR HALF PRICE MEN'S DICKIES.**_

" Jasper look what your leaning on. " I said smirking

" CRAP " Jasper said backing away. I was rolling on the floor laughing.

" Hey Emmett if you think its so funny I dare you to go up to the the sales lady and ask were the lady's clothes are and then put on a small outfit and try to seduce the men. " Jasper said with an evil grin on his face. I was going to get back at him.

" Okay if that is what I have to do. " I said with fake politeness

I walked up to the same sales lady and asked were the ladys clothes were. She simply said over here. She brought me over to the clothes and walked away. I put on a super small skirt and top and walked up to a guy with a weird beard like a devil.

" Hey want to come with me. " I said seductivly

" Sure come to the bathroom with me. " I looked over a Jasper he mouthed you can stop. I turned and growled at the man and walked over to Jasper. I also threw of the lady clothes.

'' Jasper Jasper you will pay and I know exactly how. " I said with an evil smile.

" Okay I want to see this so Emmett you can stop. " Bella said

" Thanks little sis. " I said back

" Okay Jasper I dare you to burn-

" Emmett how could you burn my babies you are so cruel. " Alice was growling at me.

all of Alice's clothes and cut up all of her credit cards with her watching. " I contiuned Jaspers jaw dropped

" Come on Jasper I really want to see this " I said .

We walked out of Wal-Mart with Alice growling at me. The drive back home was quick for me. As soon as we got home Alice tried to get away I grabed and told Jasper to get the clothes.

**Cliffy sorry it was short. But im running out of ideas also the dickys thing happened to me and my friend. Review I love you ideas TTFN**

** - Kendall**


	4. Jasper's Dare and Some Truths

**I want to thank the wonderful people who decided to review my story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy. I love your support it makes writing stories a lot easier.**

**Jasper POV**

I was really nervous because Alice will kill me if I burn her clothes. But if I don't do it Emmett will never let me live this down. I decided I would burn the clothes.

" Emmett " I said down the stairs. " Alice has a lot of clothes can I have your help. "

" No you want your wife to kill me too. "

" Yes I wish she would. " I shot back.

I shut up after that, I focused on getting out all of Alice's clothes and finding her credit cards. She stashes them like a squirrel stashes nuts, its wierd and she knows it. It took me an hour to get out all the clothes at vampire speed! Finally I got all of the clothes downstairs. Were Alice was stuck to a chair with Edward and Emmett holding her down making her watch. I felt back these were her babies. I started throwing all the clothes in the fire with Alice screaming ' JASPER YOUR GOING TO PAY. ' Finally I got down to the last Gucci bag. Then I thought how do I know that it was Gucci. Alice brainwashed me. I also riped apart her credit cards. When I was done Alice yelled at me saying she'd never forgive me I felt bad, but it would have been worse if I didn't do it. I was also ready to make Emmett pay. Why you may ask? He WRECKED my new motorcycle.

" Don't I get to truth or dare someone? I asked

" Yes you do Jazzy. " I growled at Emmett for the nickname then smiled.

" Emmett truth or dare? " I asked him.

" For once I pick truth. " He said

I had a good idea.

" Emmett if you could be any of the other Cullen's mate who would it be? " I questioned. He look deep in thought. he wasn't even mad. DAMN. I thought I would get to him.

" Bella " He simply said.

**Emmett's POV On the truth ( I had to )**

Jasper was mad at me so if he truth or dared me. I would pick truth. I would perfure not to go to jail.

" Emmett truth or dare? " Jasper asked me.

" For once I pick truth. " I told Jasper I wonder what he would make me say.

" Emmett if you could be any of the other Cullen's mate who would it be? " Jasper asked me. I WOULD NOT SHOW WEAKNESS. I debated.

**Esme**

1. Motherly

Okay Esme is already out. Its between Bella and Alice.

**Bella**

1. Funny

2. Helps me do my pranks.

3. Doesn't DRAG me shopping

**Alice**

1. Pixie ( Not a pro its a con, She probably isn't even good in bed. UGH. Emmett don't think of your sisters like that.)

Okay to much thinking I pick...

" Bella " Was all I said.

Ed-Weirdo snarled at my anwser and at my nickname for him. Ally looked upset. And Rose was staring at her nails. Bella Just smirked. I'll wipe that smirk off. Jasper look highly amused. Time to strike.

" So Bella who would you be with? " Yep that smirk fell off her face then.

" I pick...

**Cliffy what do you think Bella should say. Review or I will send a deranged Alice to you **

**PS Reviews = Chapters keep that in mind. TTFN**

** - Kendall**


End file.
